Strategy Guides/Necroa Virus
The following are strategies for the Necroa Virus expansion. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Overview The Necroa Virus is usually very easy to cure, unless the player has plenty of cure-preventing genes (i.e. Genetic Mimic), or by increasing its Severity and/or Lethality. The player must be quick to get Cytopathic Reanimation before the cure is deployed (unless the player is aiming for the achievement Not Another Zombie Game, which is almost impossible to complete, all things considered). Once achieved, the cure will become useless in stopping your disease and people who die from the disease, and it will reanimate them, making them zombies (however, all infected individuals will be cured, thus preventing any lethal non-zombie symptoms from ravaging the human population along with the zombies you produced). A zombie population counter will immediately replace the Infected counter. Zombies will then either eat or turn other humans, whether healthy or infected into zombies. This will initially overwhelm all countries infected by your disease and allow your zombie population to grow exponentially as well as gaining access to abilities and symptoms that will increase the lethality and effectiveness of your zombies, along with others abilities to assist you. After a certain amount of time, a certain country that is mostly healthy will form a Z Com base, and humans teamed with Z Com soldiers will defend against your plague. Z Com will be humanity's greatest protector and the greatest threat against your plague, and, eventually, Z Com will establish a second base in another healthy country, unless the player can destroy the original Z Com base quick enough. Z Com will try to decrease and eventually eradicate the number of zombies in the world, starting with the country that they're based in. If not stopped fast enough, your zombie armies will begin to succumb to decay even if you have all the abilities that prevent this. This will allow Z Com to expand unchecked to more and more countries. Ultimately, Z-Com will triumph if they have established themselves in too many countries and you will eventually suffer defeat when the last of your zombies decay or are destroyed (and thus the player loses). If a country is destroyed by zombies, the zombies there will begin to starve and die off, so a zombie horde starting at the destroyed country should move to a healthy or weak country for more food. This is indicated by a zombie bubble. The player can tap it for DNA points. Z Com's bases are presented by a fortress in a blue box. Make sure your number of zombies is high before attacking a base, or else your zombies will be massacred. Once Z Com is eliminated, and all humans are either eaten or turned into zombies, the game is over and the player wins. - Unknown Strategy 1 (credit to Yo It's Spicy at Icspicy) Strategy 1: Gene Setup: * Metabolic Hijack * Aquacyte * Spliced Activation * Darwinist * Extremophile 1.) '''Start in China, then evolve these transmissions as soon as you can: * '''Zoonotic Shift * Rodent 1 * Insect 1 * Bat 1 * Bird 1 * Segmented Genome 2.) '''Now wait until one of these two things happen: # Cytopathic Reanimation mutates or.. # Cure progression reaches 75% '''3.) '''Once one of these two things happen, evolve the following symptoms: * '''Cytopathic Reanimation(If it has not mutated yet) * Anaerobic Resuscitation * Enhanced Motor Control * Peptide Surge * Horde Instinct * Structured Travel * Dyskinetic Movement * Echopraxia * Engorged Quadriceps * Drifting Fermentation * Horde Mentality * Horde Vocalisation * Horde Pheromones * Regenerative Activation 4.) '''After evolving the last symptom, start to drag zombie hordes to uninfected island countries. Countries you should take notice of are: * New Zealand * Caribbean * Greenland * Iceland * Madagascar * Philippines * Japan '''Important: '''Always keep an eye on Island countries. If there are no zombies nearby, use Regenerative Activation to make some rise from the dead then move those zombies to your target country. You might also want to infect island countries as soon as possible to remove the chance of Z-Com establishing a base there. Move zombies from one country to another if there are no zombie infesting a nearby country leading to an island country. '''5.) '''While moving millions of zombies around, it would be wise to keep evolving some symptoms: * '''Acidic Reflux * Dermal Calcification * Naja Mortis * Cranial Elephantitis * Autothysis * Bone Dysplasia * Masticatory Tension 6.) '''From here on it would be best to keep moving zombies around to destroy countries faster. Prioritize on sending hordes of zombies to Z-Com bases to prevent them from upgrading or establishing other country bases. I haven't been able to get a 5 out 5 biohazard score using this strategy yet. But I do hope that this helped you defeat Necroa Virus in mega-brutal difficulty. I'll link the second strategy here once I perfect it. If you've go any tips or other strategies to beat this plague. Share them with us! Happy Spicy gaming! Strategy 2 (The Über Zombies Out Of Nowhere Tactic) This strategy basically relies on catching humanity off guard by spawning combat-ready zombies in a short span of time. '''Gene Setup: * Metabolic Jump - '''for extra DNA mid-game * '''Darwinist - we want those free symptom mutations! * Aerocyte - because Saudi Arabia * Xerophile - because Saudi Arabia * Spliced activation - this is indispensable. Don't even try Mega Brutal if you haven't unlocked it yet. # Start in Saudi Arabia and wait until you get 65 DNA points. Your spread will be painfully slow, just be patient. #* If one of the Filter events is triggered (air or ship)... restart the game. There's no way around that. #* Do not devolve mutated traits! # When you get enough DNA, evolve: #* Zoonotic Shift #* Bat 1 #* Bird 1 #* Insect 1 # Your infection will now spread like wildfire, eventually mutate, and eventually be discovered. By the time this happens, you'll have infected just enough countries around the world. #* Don't worry if Saudi Arabia closes its borders/airports/seaports. This will limit your plague's spread, but also cure research speed. # One of the starting symptoms must have mutated by this point. If it's Insomnia, evolve up to Delirium; if it's Hyper salivation, evolve up to Gastroenteritis (Cannibalism is way too expensive and likely to mutate anyway). If both mutated, go for the Hypersalivation line for extra infectivity. # Wait until you have the 4th level symptom evolved or mutated, a solid 100 DNA base and cure research reached 25%. Then evolve: #* Cytopathic Reanimation #* Anaerobic Resuscitation #* Enhanced Motor Control #* Peptide Surge #* Dermal Calcification (This will give you combat-ready zombies immediately. According to the Scenario Creator, Dermal Calcification boosts combat efficiency 3 times more than Acidic Reflux). # Also evolve ASAP: #* Horde Instinct #* Horde Mentality #* Horde Vocalisation #* Horde Pheromones # Now it's time to start moving millions of zombies around. Spawn hordes only from nations that have 10 millions zombies or more, to get better efficiency. You might want to pause the game. #* Use India and China to quickly get S.E. Asia; from there, zombify Australia and surrounding countries. #* One of the central american countries will be heavily infected, be it Mexico, C. America or Colombia. Use it to attack USA and Brazil. #* Turkey and Egypt are great for infecting Europe # Keep spreading zombies around; you'll want to play on normal speed and frequently pause. Often check for untouched countries, the most common are: #* New Zealand #* Caribbean #* Greenland #* Iceland #* Madagascar #* Philippines #* Japan # If you get more than 40 DNA, invest in Cranial Elephantitis and/or Structured Travel; eventually Drifting Fermentation, if you need it. # Z COM should appear relatively late in the game. DO NOT attack it right away; instead, infect the surrounding countries to get a sizeable zombie army. I noticed that this will cause Z COM to underestimate the threat and reduce its fortification efforts. #* An exception to this rule is when Z COM appears in a small remote country, such as Iceland. These countries have very low population, making them vulnerable. Attack them ASAP with at least 10 million zombies and they will be no match. # Ideally, you'd want to attack before "Z COM kill teams deployed" and in any case before "Z COM fortresses fully militarised". Send in as many zombies as you can in a large first attack, and keep sending them in if their number decreases. # Z COM will create a second base ridiculously fast. Don't worry too much: this action will split its resources on two fronts. Instead, when the airplane takes off, pause the game, predict its general direction, and send a massive zombie horde that way. If you're fast enough, the base will be created in a country that is already half-infected. #* Do not overdo attacking secondary Z COM bases. More often than not, these areas will be destroyed by two or three large-sized hordes, because they won't have time to fortify against your advanced zombies. # Even if Z COM is destroyed, the game is not over yet! I was defeated once because 17.000 people survived in Morocco (the initial zombie population was 24 million!!). Make sure you've infected all the countries and keep moving hordes to kill off the last survivors. Strategy 3 (credits to Frodo86's YouTube video linked below) Gene setup: * Catalytic Switch * Darwinist * Aquacyte * Urbophile * Spliced Activation # Start in Saudi Arabia # Wait until you have 31 DNA points and keep bursting bubbles without caring about mutating symptoms. # Evolve transmissions: #* Zoonotic Shift #* Rodent 1 #* Blood 1 #* Air 1 # Sum up 30 to 40 DNA points (depends on number of infected) by bursting bubbles and evolve the following transmissions: #* Air 2 #* Segmented Genome # Wait for cure to get up to 75% and evolve symptoms if not already mutated: #* Insomnia #* Fever #* Photophobia #* Delirium #* Cytopathic Reanimation #* Anaerobic Resuscitation #* Enhanced Motor Control #* Masticatory Tension #* Peptide Surge # Evolve abilities: #* Horde Instinct #* Horde Mentality #* Structured Travel #* Horde Vocalisation # Infect all countries with your zombies by using your Zombie Horde active ability (don't care about 100% cure) and try to fight Z-Com as good as you can. # Sum up to about 100 DNA points and evolve the following symptoms: #* Enhanced Sensory Integration #* Hyperosmia #* Anabolic Boost #* Dermal Calcification # Evolve abilities: #* Drifting Fermentation #* Horde Pheromones # Evolve symptoms: #* Cranial Elephantitis #* Adrenal Surge # Keep spreading your zombies and fighting Z-Com and zombiefy the whole world, check the world map for healthy countries and get your zombies some fresh brains. All credits for this strategy goes to Frodo86 and his video on YouTube. Tips *Chernobyl: Zoonotic Shift, get Bat 1 and Bird 1 before zombifying infected. Hide & seek: when they think it might've come from exclusion zone, devolve the above transmissions. Get Bat 2 OR Bird 2 when they've captured the animals (Rodent 2 may also work). Note: the last of the 3 news reels (the last one is when you should probably zombify) is "military deployed." The first is also a pop-up. - *Note: all of these require Saliva 1. I will only list the other one. Giza: Heat Resistance 1. For colder climates, devolve Heat Resistance 1 when they want to see if it came from Giza, and evolve Cold Resistance 1. Then there will be "no link to Giza pyramids." It's a trap: already on this wiki, definitely Ambush Predation. Revenge of Osiris: cranial elephantis. PfiGlax: Segmented Genome. No clue on its achievements. - **I achieved Revenge of Osiris. Remember: if you want Revenge of Osiris, you have to let them link it to the Giza pyramid, then explore it. - *For a Brutal strategy, go here, and Mega Brutal is here. These are links to external guides, so please thank them if it works for you! - Insertrandomnamehere Q&A *Where would I get the Target and Zombie Magnet abilities? - **They're not currently in the game. Likely the Target ability was made into the Horde ability and Zombie Magnet into Reanimate. *I tried the Egyptian pyramid of Giza but it didn't work, maybe make more specific instructions or a link to a guide? Category:Strategy Category:Necroa Virus